A Too Smelly Princess
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: A Too Smelly Princess Starring The Graffictions and Princess Smelly. (Princess Smelly's Title is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (Song began) (to play) Kirk: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin' All: We will, we will rock you We will, we will rock you Kirk: Buddy you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place All: We will, we will rock you We will, we will rock you Kirk: Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud on your face Big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place All: We will, we will rock you We will, we will rock you Kirk: Everybody! All: We will, we will rock you We will, we will rock you Kirk: Alright. (they sing) (Song ends) (and stops) Kirk: Very good. Phineas: Terrific. Gregory: We're the loud rock band ever. Yoses: Best ones, just like The Cuties, Nature + Imagine, and The Fantasy Girls of USA. (Phineas gasps in surprise) Phineas: I think I'm attracted to someone. (A princess like skunk passes by them) (and hums a tune) Nia: Phinny? Gladys: What's up? Yoses: Snap out of it. (Phineas obeys) (He goes over to her) (and walks up alongside her) (And goes in front of her) Phineas: Hey, girl. Nice to meet you. What's your name? Princess: Uh... Uh... Uh... Phineas: Go on. Tell me your name. Princess: It's Princess Smelly. Phineas: Princess Smelly. You're the same type as me, Bradley, and Fifi. Princess: Look, I'm not a real princess, My first name is Princess. Phineas: Not a real princess? Oh man. Kirk: You look like one, But not real still. Gregory: Well, not yet anyway. Phineas: You're really kind of fetching. Yoses: So that's why. Princess: What? Nia: Look at your clothes. Phineas: Never mind. I'm Phineas McSkunkey. Kirk: I'm Kirk Bunzers. Gregory: Greg Stripers. Nia: Nia Chip Chip. Yoses: Yoses Varky, Dude. Gladys: Gladys Sealing. Phineas: We're the Graffiction. Princess: I don't believe in you. Kirk: Not at all? It looks like Phineas is attracted to you. Princess: What was that?! Gregory: Nothing? (Phineas looks at Kirk firmly) Kirk: What? What did I say? Phineas: If you don't believe us, We'll show you. Yoses: With pleasure. (Princess sighs) Princess: Okay. Show me then. (Song begins) Nia: You keep me spinnin' around. Princess: I don't believe it. Phineas: I was thinkin' 'bout it yesterday I was thinkin' 'bout tomorrow In a dizzy kinda sorta way, like vertigo I've been tryin' hard to figure out But it's drivin' me crazy Well you'd think I'd know by now Princess: Awesome. Gregory: A is last, Z is first Nia: Living life in reverse 'Cause that's the way it works Graffiction: Spinnin' around I've got this funny feeling Turnin' my whole world upside down I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You 'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around Princess: Impressive. Yoses: What we're doing doesn't have a sequel Don't wanna lose your balance Oh, you know you gotta keep your equilibrium Goin' back to go forward All these definite maybe's It's like running around in circles Princess: Magnificent. Kirk: Make it last, take it slow Just forget what you know 'Cause that's the way it goes Princess: Beautiful. Graffiction: Spinnin' around I've got this funny feeling Turnin' my whole world upside down I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You 'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around Princess: I like it. Gladys: Every now and then I feel your peacefulness surround me Then once again it all goes Up and down and over under 'Round and around (Princess leaves) (and is gone) Princess: Very impressive. Graffiction: Go, Go, Go, Jump, Jump, Go, Go, Go J5 Spinnin' around, oh yeah, yea Upside down, oh yeah yeah J5 in the house, hey Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump Turnin' turnin' upside down-down 'Cause you're spinnin' spinnin' spinnin' me around-round Go-jump-go-jump-go-jump-go-jump Spinnin' around, that's the way it works Take it slow and not so fast (fast) Z is first and A is last (last) Up and down, all around (hey, hey) Turnin' my whole world upside down (song plays) Nia: It's not the take it's the give Yes that's the way, okay The way it is (they dance) Graffiction: Spinnin' around I've got this funny feeling Turnin' my whole world upside down I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You 'Cause you keep me spinnin' around. Spinnin' around I've got this funny feeling Turnin' my whole world upside down I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You 'Cause you keep me spinnin' around. Princess: I like it. Gladys: Every now and then I feel your peacefulness surround me Then once again it all goes Up and down and over under 'Round and around (Princess leaves) (and is gone) Princess: Very impressive. Graffiction: Go, Go, Go, Jump, Jump, Go, Go, Go J5 Spinnin' around, oh yeah, yea Upside down, oh yeah yeah J5 in the house, hey Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump Turnin' turnin' upside down-down 'Cause you're spinnin' spinnin' spinnin' me around-round Go-jump-go-jump-go-jump-go-jump Spinnin' around, that's the way it works Take it slow and not so fast (fast) Z is first and A is last (last) Up and down, all around (hey, hey) Turnin' my whole world upside down (song plays) Nia: It's not the take it's the give Yes that's the way, okay The way it is (they dance) Graffiction: Spinnin' around I've got this funny feeling Turnin' my whole world upside down I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You 'Cause you keep me spinnin' around. Spinnin' around I've got this funny feeling Turnin' my whole world upside down I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You 'Cause you keep me spinnin' around. All: Yay! (Song ends) (and stops) Phineas: What the... Kirk: Where'd she go? Gregory: (facepalms) Great. She just left. Nia: For that matter, where could she be? Yoses: Maybe have no time to hear the rest. Gladys: Oh, poor Princess. (Phineas sighs) Phineas: Oh, poor Princess. Will I ever see her again? Narrator: A Few Minutes Later... (Princess heads to her house) (to stay there) Princess: What a band. (seems impressed) (puts her cape on the hanger (Heads to the kitchen) (to get something to eat) Phineas: Princess. Princess: Yes? What is it? Phineas: Why did you walked away in the middle of our singing? Didn't you believe in me and my band? Princess: Well, this is the reason because I'm not interest yet, and that I'm not a proper princess. Phineas: Oh. I thought you like me. Princess: Because you think you are nice? Well, I'm sure to like you. Phineas: Oh good. I... Oh forget it. (leaves) Princess: Just call me when you're ready to love you. (Phineas gasps): She notice my feeling. I first need something to prove that I love her. (gets an idea) (The Greasers were watching) Dim: That skunk princess is like a dream. Bull: Yeah. No wonder she is attracted to Phineas. Bazooka: Don't tell us you loved her too, . Eliza: Besides, she's on the good side. (Dim looks at them firmly) Eliza: What? Bazooka: Never mind. Bull: Let's get on with it. Dim: Soon or later, We're gonna kidnap her. (they snicker and nod) Narrator: One Hour Later (Princess walks along) (while humming a tune) (Phineas appears in front of her): Hi. Princess: Oh hi Phineas. Phineas: Here's something to please you. Princess: What is it? Princess: Roses? For me? Phineas: Please? Love me? Princess: Sure. Of course I will. And join you for more spoof traveling. (Phineas grins) Princess: Thanks. (KISS) (KISS) (Dim gasps and growls) Dim: Why, those... Eliza: Take it easy. Bull: Calm down. Bazooka: Still wanna love her. Right? Dim: Correct. Bazooka: Greasers rule. Bull: And rock. Eliza: Heroes strool. Dim: And suck. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 Booker: I'm sorry, But that is enough! Fine, I could suggest that Phineas wanted to love Princess which is her first name for romance. But Dim wanted her more and best?! Hello?! Voice: Calm down. Booker: YOU CALM DOWN!! Voice: She can join us for more spoof traveling by getting more Happy Tree Friends characters as well. Booker: Aha! Yeah! Right! Like you... (seems impressed) Narrator: Uhh.... Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry about that, Everyone. Sandy: A mistake it was. Narrator: That night. (Princess was sleeping) (and napping) (The Greasers sneaked in) (without getting seen) (Princess yawns) (and snores) Princess: Huh? (looks around) Princess: What? (WALLOP!) (CLANG!) Narrator: The Next Day (Phineas came to the house) (to find Princess gone) Phineas: Princess? (gasps) Phineas: Where she go? (thinks for a moment) Phineas: Hey, A letter. (reads it) Phineas: McSkunkey, We got your love. If you want her again, Let her make Dim love her. Or you'll be a failure to her. The Greasers. (realizes) Phineas: Oh, Those that terrible gang! I'm not gonna let him love my skunk! (goes to save Princess) Narrator: Later... (At the Greasers' hideout) (somehow) Dim: So, Princess, Can't you love me just for an hour or a week or month? You name it. Princess: Never, never, never. Dim: Don't be serious. I'm sure you'll like my coolness as a fine dude. Princess: No, I won't. Dim: No? NO?! Oh, I get it. You're joking. (Laughs) Well? (they laugh) Dim: What's so funny?! Eliza: Princess won't love you. (They gasps, Song plays) Dim: Don't make me laugh! (they sing) Dim: Don't make me laugh! Bull: We're about to! Dim: My funny friend, Don't make me bend in half! Don't be a card, babe, Don't mess with Dim! Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache! Bazooka: Yeah, good one. Dim: Don't make me laugh, Don't pull my leg, May I suggest you would do best to beg! If you say, "No", miss, If you refuse, This is your notice that I refuse to lose Eliza: Yeah. Dim: Say, "Yes", my love, and go with a winner Believe me: that would be wiser Say, "No", poor dove and you're a shark's dinner And Phineas' the appetizer (Laughs) All: Yeah! Dim: Get the picture? Bull: Yeah! Dim: Don't make me laugh, Or slap my knee I'm no hyena, So Marina, What'll it be? Right this way to the Dim Estate, or write your epitaph? You choose your fate, Don't make me wait, And baby... don't make me laugh! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (they laugh) (Song ends) (and stops) Princess: Hmph. (scoffs) Phineas: Hey, Leave her alone! Dim: Oh my. It's Phineas. Princess: Phinny! Phineas: Don't worry. I'll save you. Dim: Not so fast! Bull: Think you can stop us? Kirk: Nope. Yoses: Not at all. Because we'll help Phineas. Dim: Oh, It's the whole Greaser band. Eliza: Impressive. Gregory: It's not Greaser. Yoses: Graffiction, to you. Nia: Unhand her. Gladys: Go on. Eliza: Until you beat us. Bull: Bring it on. (Song begins) Phineas: We're not gonna take it, No, We ain't gonna take it, We're not gonna take it anymore. (song plays) Kirk: We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we'll lose it This is our life, this is our song (song plays on) Gregory: We'll fight the powers that be just, don't pick our destiny 'cause You don't know us, you don't belong Nia: Oh we're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it Oh we're not gonna take it anymore Yoses: Oh, you're so condescending, your gall is never ending We don't want nothing, not a thing, from you Gladys: Your life is trite and jaded Boring and confiscated If that's your best, your best won't do Graffiction: We're right, yeah We're free, yeah We'll fight, yeah You'll see, yeah We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore Princess: No way Dim: Cut that out. Phineas: No. Graffiction: We're right, yeah We're free, yeah We'll fight, yeah You'll see, yeah We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore Phineas: Anymore! (Song ends with a BOOM that knocks the Greasers through the sky) (as they are gone) (Dim goofy yodels) (Bull Wilhelm screams) (Bazooka Tom screams) (Eliza woman from The Pink Panther screams) Phineas: Aha. That'll show him. Princess: You saved my life. (She gives him kiss marks) Princess: How about that? Phineas: Wow. Princess: Now I can get more Happy Tree Friends characters so that we can do more spoof traveling with you. Narrator: Later... (Phineas and Princess had a romantic night) (together) (Song begins) Voice: I bring you a song and I sing as I go, For I want you to know that I'm looking for romance. Voice 2: I bring you a song In the hope that you'll see When you're looking at me That I'm looking for love I'm seeking that glow Chorus: I'm seeking that glow Only found when you're young and it's May Only found on that wonderful day When all longing is through I'm seeking that glow Only found when a thrill is complete Only found when two hearts gently beat To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new Voice 3: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance You're by my side There's a moon up above Chorus: There's a moon up above It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright It's easy to see that tonight we shall fall in love Voice: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance Chorus: And you. All: Yay! Phineas: You'll be a princess to me. Princess: And I'll be a love to you. My name is Smelly. For we'll get more Happy Tree Friends characters to join us for more spoof traveling. Phineas: Mine if I call you Prissy? Princess: Prissy? Why, that's a nice name. Phineas: Okay. Prissy: With pleasure. (KISS) (KISS) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (A Too Smelly Skunk Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes